User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Khentetenka
Khentetenka is one of the Four Dukes under Lumi Faraday, and a forgotten Pharaoh of Egypt. She was the first Super Psychic to be born, and once ruled the world, possessing unmatched military might, and all the wealth of the world. Knowing the most about Astral, Soul, and Life-Force Psionics, her Palace is a center of astral teaching. Appearance Khentetenka is a beautiful woman, with a slender form, and very long black hair and brilliant blue eyes. Khentetenka wears a white backless halter dress. The dress reveals the outer sides of each breast, and has a opening at the front, running down to below the chest, which reveals the cleavage, and the inner sides of each breast. With the dress she wears a brilliant gold necklace, which is a solid plate around the front and sides, with a blue rim along the bottom. At the front there is also a gold ring, with the top quarter cut out, with two blue jewels hanging from both sides of the bottom of the circle, and a larger blue jewel hanging at the center. With this, she wears a gold, snake-like coil band around her upper right arm, has gold hair tubes/bands on each side of her hair, right next to her ears, and a gold hair band, with two blue stripes, and a brilliant blue jewel at the center. About where you would tie your hand into a ponytail, she also has another hair ornament, a large, blue, flattened sphere jewel mounted in a gold stand. She also wears a gold bangle on each wrist, and a gold ring on each middle finger, with white fabric, matching her dress, running between both, covering around a third of the back of her hands. She also sometimes carries her gold staff. At the bottom is a spherical blue jewel, matching the staff in its diameter, and at the top, a much larger jewel, matching the staff in its depth, but spanning five times the width of the staff, mounted in a stand matching the one at the back of her hair. Personality Khentetenka's personality is what you might expect from an immortal pharaoh. She's authoritative, and speaks with wisdom and intellect, but demands utmost respect and politeness from all who she speaks with- with the exception of Lumi Faraday, Eadda Cayce, Marcella Beaumont, Minerva, and Queen Filicia. To speak with her any other way is treated as insult, and she will remove you from her presence if this happens. Khentetenka takes what she wants, to a more controlled degree than in the past. She believes, as the world once belonged to her, all its wealth still does. Lumi has warned Khentetenka about this, but she does it anyway. When she makes a planned visit, she will be expected to be treated like a pharaoh, and given lavish meals, and really whatever she wants, to a degree, from her host. As a person capable of controlling the armies of the world, she doesn't fear the law or military, and when people threaten her with action from either, she treats it as an insult or a joke. Unlike the secretive Minerva, Khentetenka doesn't hide. She does what she wants when she wants, and nearly nothing will stand in her way of doing it. She doesn't treat herself like a celebrity, and doesn't vie for the attention of the media. Khentetenka loves leisure and treats- relaxing in spas, baths and swimming pools, eating fine food, drinking fine drink, watching plays and dances, listening to music, being taken between locations, going on cruises, and sleeping in. Khentetenka loves to personally command her "kingdom", but spends most of her time enjoying herself. Background Khentetenka was born sometime during the 4th dynasty in Ancient Egypt. She was born or noble blood, and discovered her own powers at a young age. Her first abilities were Mind Control and Astral Manipulation, and she tested them on servants and wildlife. She was had the Super Mutation, granting her a great physical condition, and perfect health. She grew up to be a beauty, one which was discovered by Djedefre. Entranced by her beauty, he fell in love with her, and she with him, and she became Djedefre's second wife, his first being his half-sister Hetepheres II. She lived a great life in the palace, and had three sons, Setka, Baka and Hernet, and one daughter, Neferhetepes. She raised all their children with care. One day, a noble who had not seen Khentetenka came for an audience with Djedefre, and made a comment about how Khentetenka's looks haven't changed since they last met. It was half a pleasantry, and an observation. It occurred to Djedefre, when their eldest child was fifteen, that after so many years, Khentetenka really hadn't aged a day over twenty. Unsure about what it meant, or if he could trust his own eyes, he never mentioned it to her to begin with, and continued on with life. Though after so many years, it was becoming too unusual how she simply didn't age. At the end of his rule, when he passed away, he still never said a thing, silently believing she was a goddess walking among mortals. Around this time, Khentetenka vanished, as she was contacted by a phoenix-like spirit of light and fire, who she followed into the desert. There are reported sightings of her in the towns, cities, and palace over the next thousand years. Around the year 1560, Khentetenka returned. What followed is lost to history, as the following Pharaoh sought to destroy it. Khentetenka came to claim the title of Pharaoh for herself. In Astrala, Khentetenka had trained her powers, from the spirits, she learnt to control elements through their power, until it became her own. She furthered her astral powers into being able to create and manipulate souls, and much, much more over these years, and the years to come. She would become the greatest Human Astral Psionic, and gain powers over people's conscious and subconscious mind as well. Using her incredibly power she trained up in Astrala, and made the armies of the world her own, but even more unfathomable, were the "powers of the gods" she displayed by creating endless hordes of elemental entities from the environments, atmosphere, and light itself around the globe In the space of a day, she claimed the world as her own. From this point on, she ruled the entire planet, bringing about an age of untold prosperity, fortune, advancement, and military might to the planet. She amassed a wealth and value no single person of Earth will ever have again for likely a very long time, nobody even today has come close. There was no resistance to her rule, as she was controlling the subconscious of everybody on the Earth. One day though, ten years after her rule started, she a mysterious psychic arrived before her, the greatest Pharaoh who ever lived, for an audience. The mysterious psychic claimed what she had done to the world was not how things were not according to her own plans, and after a great fight, ended Khentetenka's rule. They pushed the Earth back to how it was before her rule, and then the next Pharaoh took over Egypt, who himself brought Egypt into an era of prosperity. What happened to Khentetenka after the end of her rule, which became erased from history, is unknown, but it's assumed that she was imprisoned by the mysterious psychic. She managed to break herself out however, in the year 1128 AD. Instead of claiming the Earth as her own, knowing she would likely be stopped again, she helped push the Roman Empire to its knees, and ultimately its collapse, hating the idea of another empire claiming "what is her own". Though, over the years of establishing her own place in the world, she watched countless people step up to claim the world which was once hers- the greatest being the British Empire. At first, she aided from a distance in their downfall, but eventually gave up, realizing it was simply the nature of man to conquer- to kill and convert, she saw the true nature of Humanity come about repeatedly, so often that she simply became fed up with it, and wondered why she wished to rule "a planet of beasts" in the first place. Around the 1930's, and archaeologist and his team discovered the only remaining records of Khentetenka's rule. One particular tablet was of great interest... At her will, the rivers became serpents. At her demand, the desert became a swarm. At her whim, the mountains became giants. At her call, Ra's children descended. At once, the armies of the world and gods followed her command. The tablet was referring to her power to bring anything to life as an entity under her control, and control living things. Being unable to believe what they were reading, they passed it off as a forgery, or a myth, or an exaggeration of her power. Fascinated by what he was finding, he search for this mysterious Pharaoh's tomb, but could never find it- and for obvious reasons, she wasn't dead. Khentetenka could have ended World War I and II by herself, but was so disenchanted with humanity at the time, she believed letting them kill each other off was for the best- like animals in the wild. Having thought the world had finally calmed down, at the end of the greatest war she'd ever seen, things one again got worse... The Psychic War Psychics, like herself, were becoming more and more common, and then she witnessed two powerful young girls fight each other on television- destroying the area they were in with relative ease in the process. Khentetenka knew immediately where it was leading after she read the thoughts of the world. "And once more, war shall descend." She knew this war would be like no other, not with psychic powers involved. She was right. After riots and street fights, the world plunged headfirst into the greatest war it had ever seen- the Psychic War. There was no end to the destruction and pain, not wanting to feel any of it anymore, she put herself to sleep. She woke up during the first quarter of the fourth year of the war, and came to understand the true meaning behind it all. She felt the love and desperation within Lumi's heart and mind, but also the monster she was becoming. Lumi and Marc, were both fighting, and dragging the world down with them, the only thing that made them different was that Lumi was defending people, but her lack of insight or careful thought in the face of Marc's near-perfect scheme made everything worse. Khentetenka watched Humanity die in the wakes of Lumi and Marc, and decided she could no longer sit back and watch. She raised an army from all things, and combated Marc's own. Khentetenka's resistance lasted only a month before Marc found her and captured her. Marc was simply too strong for Khentetenka at this stage, but had she acted even one year earlier, everything would have been different. In Marc's prison, she met Michelle Faraday, Lumi's younger sister, who all this time had kept hoping. Khentetenka and Michelle spoke, and the war, about Marc, and about Lumi. Michelle told her everything that had happened, and Khentetenka understood quickly a pain she had never had to have felt. She told Michelle that even that story would not make her forgive Lumi so easily, as her mistake have brought the world to ruin, and she would especially not forgive Marc. Khentetenka and Michelle could only watch as Humanity vanished, and eventually the final fight. Michelle and Khentetenka escaped Marc's prison, and Khentetenka went her own way. The New World Michelle remade the world with what little power was keeping her alive, and Khentetenka witnessed the sacrifice. She went to wander the new world, and learn about it. She began to find her place in the world once more, starting in her home of Egypt. She built a home on the bank of the nile, and built a strong connection to Astrala there. Her home has become a gateway of sorts between Earth and Astrala. She expended her home to become a large estate, complete with a palace-like mansion. It's mostly spirits and psychena who live there, as she only accepts certain Humans. Around fifteen years later, she saw Lumi's face appearing over the news, and she followed her closely. She saw Lumi's attempts to show the world the good side of Humanity, and decided she would meet her. Khentetenka felt Lumi power, and knew she wasn't anybody to mess with, and, along with Minerva, ???, and ???, agreed to help Lumi. Khentetenka opened up her palace as a place of teaching for Astral, Soul, and Life-Force Psionics, and partnered with the Faraday Isles and First Psychic School. Her palace expanded to gain dorms and some classrooms, as well as more ground. Currently, Khentetenka does as she pleases, and enjoys the leisure of life. She once met with Alexander Dubois, who, in his flirtatious nature, said things to Khentetenka which she did not receive well, and immediately kicked him out of her palace. Quotes Powers Khentetenka has great power, and is one of the most powerful psychics around. She is also a Super Psychic, a psychic born with the Super Mutation, granting her an enhanced physical condition, incredible healing ability, and agelessness. As a powerful mind controller, she also has a natural psychic shield. One other main "power" of hers is her looks. She possesses incredible beauty, enough to control the hearts of men, women, and beasts alike. *Enhanced/Supernatural Beauty *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Immortality *Psychic Shield Khentetenka's initial psychic powers were that over astral force and mind control. *Astral Manipulation *Mind Control Khentetenka trained her powers over her lifetime. She also traveled into the desert, and eventually Astrala, after her husband passed away, being lead by a a phoenix-like spirit for light and fire. There she furthered her powers into mind and memory reading, and controlling the subconscious of others. Her mind controlling grew into telepathy, and her raw power grew to people able to control vast populations, and so potent, she could dominate the will of any living thing, and make it her subordinate. Her astral power furthered, and she grew to be able to create and control souls. *Mental Shield Penetration *Population Control *Psionic Domination *Soul Manipulation *Subconscious Manipulation *Subordination Manipulation One other thing she learnt, using her powers over souls, was to create entities from anything around her- the air, the ground, the water, fire, trees, even the light from the sun. From these entities she create, and the spirits she learnt from, she gained power over the elements as well. She once more furthered her own powers, going one step further, and gained powers over life-force. *Elemental Manipulation *Entity Creation - Khentetenka can imbue anything with a soul and mind, and allow it to come to life, or in the case of plants, change them into more animal lifeforms. She can achieve this with literally anything- air, water, rocks, iron, fire, magma, trees, light itself, or even space if she pushed herself. **During her conquest of the world, she created millions, or possible over a billion warriors out of varying elements around the world, and hand control over them all. **She has been shown to be able to even turn arrows and spears into living things, and make them miss, or simply use her powers over the elements to move them. **She once also turned the Nile into an enormous snake, and wreaked devastation, she turned some mountains into giants. **She once brought a giant serpent or worm forth from desert sands, and another time turned each grain into an insect with teeth as tough as iron, and devastated an entire country. **She once raised a forest as an army of wooden giant warriors. **She once create a giant phoenix from light and fire to frighten an invading force. **More recently, she turned roads into snakes and cars into beetles. **There seem to be no limits to this power thus far, and she's very skilled in using it. *Life-Force Manipulation Khentetenka's powers and abilities are all very well rounded and mighty. She is considered as the most powerful, nonawakened psychic around, and can handily defeat any nonawakened psychic, or psychic without reality-altering abilities. Trivia *Khentetenka is the first Super Psychic, and some believe the second human psychic to ever be born. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet